Secrets In A Diary
by Brittanyismyunicorn
Summary: Tori and Jade are forced to work together and Tori finds out something about Jade
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Tori's P.O.V**

Today I ran a little late so when I got to school I ran to Sikowitz's class. I quickly sat in my chair and listened to him speak.

"Alright class, seeing as its Friday I've decided that we could all have a free day." He says. Everyone is obviously happy and decide to go into their own conversations.

"Sup Tor." Andre says. He turns in his seat to look at me

"Hey Andre."

"Hey Tori" I hear Cat say. I eventually make my away saying hi to the whole group and then I get to Jade.

"Hi Jade." I say

"Vega." She says coldly and I roll my eyes.

I'm not exactly sure why Jade still hates me. I understood at first, she thought I liked Beck and that was an actual good reason to not like me but it's obvious I don't like him. Jade and Beck broke up over a month a go and I haven't made a move on Beck so I would think that would be proof enough.

Honestly, as much as Jade has insulted me and threatened me, I have never disliked her. Her ways, yes but not her as a person.

"Why were you late?" I hear Robbie ask me

"Ugh! Trina! She almost burned the house down." I say

"She-"

"Ahhhhh!" Andre screams when he hears Sikowitz hit the gong right by his ear. Everyone jumps from shock and Sikowitz says

"Sorry Andre but I need everyone's attention. I've changed my mind." He says and then stops. Everyone stares at him waiting for him to continue but he just stands there.

"What did you change your mind about?" I ask

"Thank you for asking Tori. I've changed my mind about this free day. I have an assignment for you all and it's due Monday." He says and everyone groans

"Your assignment will be to come up with a scene based off of the two words you pull out of this hat." He says. He walks up to the stage and sits a hat on a stool in the middle.

"Okay, you will work in pairs that I will pick. So Andre and Cat come on up and each of you pick a word." He says and they walk up to the stage and pick their words.

He starts to call different people, two at a time and I notice I'm running out of people to be paired with. Beck and Robbie are the last pair right before Sikowitz says

"Jade and Tori come on up."

"What!" Jade says

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! I can't work with her!" I say. We both stand and walk over to Sikowitz.

There's no way I can work with Jade. We'd kill each other! Or she'd kill me. I have to get another partner.

"Look there is no way I'm working with Vega. Period. So switch us NOW." Jade says sternly

"No can do Jade. I think you and Tori have great potential and this animosity you two hold against each other is holding you back. So go pick, come up with your scene and if I don't feel the hatred between you two gone, or at least deflated, the both of you get an F." he says and I feel my jaw drop

"I…What? Sikowitz! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair. Now go." He Says and walks off.

Ugh! You can't be serious right now. This is going to be the Worst. Weekend. Ever.

Jade walks up to the hat and I slowly follow behind. She reaches into the hat and pulls out a strip of paper and reads it.

"Ham." She says and throws the paper at me. I shake my head and pick up a strip of paper and read it

"Christmas." I say and she rolls her eyes

"Oh jolly times." She deadpans and walks back to her seat.

I take back what I said earlier. This is going to be Absolute torture.

The school day went by as usual and right after last period I go my locker and then go to Jades locker.

"Okay so as much as I know neither one of us wants to do this, I'm not going to let you get in the way of a good grade. So were going to write this scene and every last ounce of your acting skills are going to helps us make it believable that we actually like each other. Got it?" I say and she looks at, closes her locker and says

"Listen Vega, I don't know where you get off thinking your giving me any orders but it doesn't work like that okay? Your going to come over my house on Saturday, we're going to write this stupid scene and then play nice for Sikowitz. Got it?"

"Wha- But…I just said that!"

"Yeah well like I said, you don't give the orders, I do." She says and then walks off

* * *

><p>I'm so dreading today. I have no idea if Jade and I can even get along long enough to even do our assignment. I text Jade for her address but she told me to ask Cat, why I don't know but whatever. I get ready and leave.<p>

When I get to Jade's house, I take a deep breath and walk to the door. I knock on the door and wait for Jade to open the door. After a few minuets she doesn't come so I knock again but this time harder. I wait and she still hasn't opened the door.

"Jade!" I yell as I knock harder

"Jade!" then the door opens

"What!"

"You knew I was coming, didn't you hear me knocking?"

"Yeah I heard you."

"And you couldn't have opened the door?" I say and she shrugs

"Can I come in?" I say and she sighs and moves out of the way

"Whatever." She says and I step in. she closes the door behind me and walks past me

"Keep up Vega." She says as walks through her living room and up the stairs. I follow and walk up the stairs. I follow Jade through the upstairs hall and into her bedroom. It's what you would expect. Black…well everything.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Touch anything and I will hurt you." She says and I look around her room. There are three guitars in one corner of the room and she has a shelf with jars filled with…I don't know, but I'm not going to touch them.

"Alright let's get started Vega." She says as she flops on the bed. I sit on the edge and say

"Okay. Well this shouldn't be that hard, since we have Ham and Christmas it could just be a Christmas dinner."

"Yippee, happy family time. Whatever let's just get this over with. " she says and walks to a desk in her room. She grabs some paper and a pen and comes to sit by me and she and I start to work on our scene.

Before we knew it was seven o clock and we still weren't done. It was mostly because Jade didn't want to do a Christmas dinner scene and I took at least two hours trying to convince her too.

She's lying across her bed with her head at the bottom and laying in the opposite direction with my legs hanging off the bed.

"Are you hungry?" she asks

"Yeah I could go for some food."

"Pizza?"

"Yeah." I say. She gets up from the bed and says she's going to order a pizza. I nod my head and she leaves the room. I look up at the ceiling and…even that's painted black.

As I sit in Jade's room I look around and I notice a black book sitting on her night stand. I know I'm not supposed to touch anything but I want to know what's in it. I sit up on the bed and listen for Jade. It still sounds like she's on the phone because I hear her talking so I quickly move over to the night stand and open the book.

"_Okay first off this isn't a diary. I don't do diaries. This is just my thoughts on paper."_

This is Jade's diary. Oh. My. Gosh. Jade has a diary? I never would have guessed. Maybe I should stop reading. Yeah I should because this is wrong. But what if I'm in here? Maybe she explains why she hates me so much. Maybe if I just skip to the end…

"_Ugh! What is wrong with me? It seems like no matter what I do I can't let go of her. I can't stop thinking about her and its driving me insane! This is why I don't do feelings. She doesn't even know I'm in love with her and I'm already hurting." _

Wait, what? Jade's into girls? I never expected that. Especially with how jealous she would be if Beck talked to another girl. Well maybe she's just Bi. I can't lie and say I haven't looked at girls once or twice...or more. Like the day we got trapped in Beck's R.V. she looked so hot in her shorts and that time when we went to Sikowitz for that method acting and she had that southern girl outfit on. Her abs are absolutely perfect and if I didn't have that Raisin Bran I would have drooled all over the floor.

"_She wouldn't even want me. I've been mean to her since day one. And who even said she's into girls? God! Of all people to fall for I fall for…"_

"Tori Vega." I whisper to myself.

Oh My God! Jade…is in love with me. Me? I…what?

**A/N: So this was my first Victorious one-shot so let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey so I guess that didnt really feel like a complete oneshot so I think  
>I'll turn it into a story. Hope you guys like it.<p>

Tori's p.o.v  
>What? I couldn't have read that right. Maybe it says Trina? Trina? Ew. No it says Tori. As in me. This cant be happening...I don't...I don't know what to say. I sit the book down and just and just stare into space trying to collect my thoughts. I go to put the book back and i notice the pen on the night stand. I quickly take and flip to the last page Jade wrote on. I quickly on the next page and hurry to put it back on the night stand when I hear Jade coming back up the stairs.<p>

Jade's p.o.v.  
>When I come back from ordering the pizza, Vega starts looking at me weird.<p>

"Problem Vega?" I say and she shakes her head and looks at everything but me. The rest of the night she was weird too. Like if we accidentally touched she'd pull back instantly and turn away from me. I don't know what her problem was but whatever. After we finished our pizza she said it was getting late and I should come over to her house tomorrow and she leaves. I go take a shower and go lay down in my bed. I grab my journal and pen and get ready to write when...what the hell?

"Dear Jade, I'm sorry I went though your diary so please don't kill me, but I'm glad I did. This girl...maybe you should ask her out. She might say yes."

what the fuck? She knows! No wonder she was acting weird. Damn it! I sigh and throw the book on the bed. What the hell do I do now? And...why did she tell me to ask her out? Does she like me? Or maybe this is a trick? Maybe she wants me to ask her out so she can say no. This could be her getting back at me for being a bitch to her. But would Tori really do that? Who knows. Fuck I really wish tomorrow would never come.

Tori's p.o.v

I've been nervous all day. Since I left her house yesterday I haven't talked to her. I'm afraid she might not show up. Maybe I shouldn't have did it. She's probably so pissed I went in her diary that she didnt care about what I wrote. Ugh I'm so stupid. Its getting closer to the time she said she'd be here so i decide to call her but the second I pull my phone out I hear a knock at the door. I run downstairs and open the door to see Jade standing there.

"Vega." she says. I step aside to let her in and she walks in and to the couch. I close the door and go sit next to her. " Let's start." she says while avoiding eye contact with me. I nod and we finish writing the scene our scene in 20 minutes later.

"So...you want to watch t.v.?" I say when we finish.

"Whatever." she says and I roll my eyes and pick up the remote.

I cut the tv on and she takes the remote from me. " hey!"

"What?" she says as she flips through the channels.

"I was going to turn to something."

"Well now I am." she says and I sigh. Why is she acting like this? Maybe she didn't look in her diary yet. Yeah that has to be it right? Maybe I should try to let her know I'm interested.  
>As Jade flips through the channels I subtly move closer to her, making our arms touch. "There's nothing on." she says and sits the remote down.<p>

"yeah well, we could go out?"

"Or I could just leave."

"No. You should stay so we can talk."

I say and rest my hand on my hand on her knee. She glances at my hand but doesn't move. " About what?"

"I don't know, whatever." I say and she just looks at me. " So...have you been dating anyone or are you interested in anyone?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just making conversation." I say and she doesn't say anything for awhile before saying "No."

"No to what?"

"No I'm not dating anyone."

"So you're interested in someone?" I say and she doesn't respond. In that time I sit and gather all my courage to say " I was wondering if you'd go out to Nozu with me?"

she raises and eyebrow and says " like a date?"

"Yeah..."

"No."

wait, what? No? "No?"

"yeah. I know you aren't deaf."

"But-I-why?"

"Because I said no. Look I should get going. I have something to do." she says and stands.

"Wait, I want a real reason."

"That is a real reason." she starts to walk towards the door.

"Seriously Jade? We aren't even gonna talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about. See ya Vega." she says and walks out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, Thank you so much for reading this story but I'm sad to say I've lost my inspiration on the story so I am discontinuing it. I'm sorry if I got anyone really interested in this story. I just don't know where I can go with this anymore. Sorry.

~Brittanyismyunicorn~


End file.
